


Tonight

by XX0Jessie0XX



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Shota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX0Jessie0XX/pseuds/XX0Jessie0XX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has an amazing wonderful night with Sebastian thinking it to be a dream, but was it? When he awakes he realizes that it was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ciel answered bitterly.  _It must be important for this time at night_  he thought.

"Yes, Bocchan." Sebastian entered the room in his usual attire. "I noticed the light and brought you some tea." Sebastian walked over to his young master and placed a small tray of tea on the bed.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Sebastian asked, eyes landing on his master.

"Nothing. Couldn't sleep. That's all." Ciel lied. He in fact couldn't stop thinking about his butler. HIS butler. The idea that Sebastian was his and for this short time, only his. Ciel tried to push the thought away and took a sip at the tea. He noticed it had an interesting taste. He gave Sebastian a questioning look. "Where did you get this tea?"

"Why, it was imported from China just this morning." Sebastian face remained unchanged as always. Ciel held his head higher.

"If that is all-"

"Sorry, Bocchan but it is not." Sebastian interrupted before Ciel he could finish. Ciel looked up in shock at his butler's new found courage to interrupt his master. Sebastian walked to the bed next to Ciel. "I want to help you sleep. You haven't slept much this weak and I can help that."

"How so?" Ciel smiled. He was up to something. Sebastian walked closer to Ciel and before Ceil had realized it, Sebastian was on top of him, pinning his delicate wrists to the bed.

"Sebastian! Get off me this instant!" He tried to push his butler off, but his efforts were futile. He was not only half the size of Sebastian, but also not nearly as strong.

"Is that an order?" Sebastian cooed in his master's ear. The Butler's words sent a shiver down Ceil's spin and Sebastian could smell the underline hint of desire coming from his small lover. Before Ciel could answer, Sebastian covered his master's lips with his own. Ciel was hesitant, but sebastian pushed him to move in their lips in sync with each other as Ciel still slowly tried to get free. Sebastian noticed how his Bocchan had slowed down, much to his liking.

He now was no longer trying to get free but trying to rub up against Sebastian.

Ceil had forgotten what was even going on. All he knew was that he wanted more. He opened his mouth to allow Sebastian to enter and enter he did. He was forceful but nonetheless passionate. He explored every inch of the young boys mouth taking away his precious first kiss which was saved for his fiancé.

Sebastian held both of his master's hands above his head in his left hand while his right took hold of the white silk shirt his master always wore to bed. He undid each button carefully and pushed it open to put his hand on Ciel's gentle, warm chest.

Ciel made a slight sound of discomfort. Sebastian pulled away.

"What is it, young master?" He pushed Ciel back to rest against the head board. Ciel was still very unconscious of what was going on but looked at his butlers white glove. Sebastian smiled in understanding. He took off both rough-textured gloves and undid his waist coat and shirt. He gently folded them and laid them next to the bed.

"Sorry, Master." Sebastian apologized for his absence. Ciel looked up to his butler and remembered where he was and the fact that his butler was now laying on top of him unclothed.

"Sebastian!" He stared at Sebastian's chest in awe. He was truly perfect in every sense of the word. Where Sebastian was tall, lean and muscular, Ciel was skinny, childish, and pale.

"Yes, Bocchan? Is something wrong?" He asked taking off the rest of Ciel's shirt without Ciel fully aware. He was too busy studying his butler. He felt a muscle in between his legs begin to stir. He had never felt these things with Elizabeth before- the desire, the need. He stared confusedly at Sebastian.

"I can take care of that for you, master." Sebastian left a trail of kissed down Ciel's chest and kissed the top of his member. Ciel sharply inhaled at the sudden gesture.

"Sebastian stop! Don't-" But it was too late. Sebastian took his entire member in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

"S-Sebaahh" Ciel's breathing increased dramatically. Stop. He thought. This needs to… "Don't stop!" He yelled before he could stop himself and grabbed a chunk of Sebastian's dark soft hair in his hands and pulled his face closer, taking more of his master in if possible. Ciel moved his hips faster and fast but everything stopped and suddenly the warm amazing pleasure he was receiving from his butler was replaced but the sudden cold air.

"What! Sebastian why-" He looked angrily at his butler only to notice that the butler was undoing his pants and throwing them aside.

"Now we don't want you to cum before it's time, do we Bocchan?" He teasingly answered. Ciel looked in shock at Sebastian and before he could refuse the butler's mouth was on his again.

Ciel was weak to the kiss and gave into Sebastian. He moaned at the touch of their members against each other's. Ciel could tell just how much bigger Sebastian was than himself. His butler pulled away and stuck a few thin fingers in his mouth to get saliva on them.

"No! I can't-" Ciel almost protested but it sounded more like a whimper.

"Oh, but you can, Ciel." Ciel took a sharp breath. That was the first time Sebastian had called him by his name,  _Ciel_. He closed his eyes and laid back. He felt a finger circle his entrance before slowly slipping inside. He arched his back at slight discomfort.

Sebastian let his master's muscle adjust before gently putting another finger in. He looked at his master and noticed his face. He was almost crying for it, for his butler. He wanted this, even if his mouth betrayed him on occasion. He put in another finger and worked at his hole looking for _that_  spot.

Suddenly, Ciel went ridged, his eyes went back and his body completely arched. His fingers intertwined with the bed sheets. "DEAR GOD YES!" He screamed out at the pleasure Sebastian was giving him. He almost came at that.

"Sorry, master, but this isn't Gods doing." Sebastian replied removing his finger. Ciel had loved the feeling and wanted it back but was instead surprised to feel something slightly bigger rest on his rim.

"No… More…" Ciel panted. He couldn't think, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to...

"Ciel, I am far from being done." Sebastian let his master nod before slowly pushing into him. He watched as tears rolled into his master's eyes but Ciel held it in. Once Sebastian had fully entered his master; he slowly pulled out only to thrust back in with much force. He was not very gentile for Ciels first time but Ciel was sent into bliss as Sebastian pushed further into his prostate. The paced quickened and Ciel felt him building up heat in his lower abdomen. The need to be touched increased.

As if Sebastian had read his mind, he started pumping Ciel which immediately sent him over the edge calling out Sebastian's name in pleasure. Sebastian thrust on final time into Ciel before releasing his seed into his master. He slowed his pace before pulling out. Ciel held onto the butler as sleep engulfed him leaving what they had just done in his memories…

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love feed back/your opinion :) Please let me know if there is an error.


End file.
